Ruby's cars series 1 ep 3: Cal The Next Gen?!
Last time Cal Weathers goes missing and is carnapped in some unknown test lab in which someone was performing tests on him. Transcript Cal: NO I'M SORRY PLEEASE! Doctor: I think it's time you knew. Stock Cars like you are why my boss was fired (this short is sort of connected to the sabotaged race but at the same time it's not). You should have seen this coming Cal after your poor performances for the last 40 races. Both Stock Cars and Next Gens think your a shame and disgrace to the Cup. Cal: THAT'S NOT TRUE MCQUEEN AND BOBBY, BRICK ARE MY FRIENDS! Doctor: SHUT UP AND LET ME PERFORM THESE HIGHLY IMPORTANT TESTS! (tests are performed and are over) Cal: OW OW OW OW OW! Doctor: It's over, Cal, now. Cal: YES! (faints) Cal wakes up Cal: Where am I? This is not the Piston Cup Dark gray car: Woah look it's a next gen! You must be a Piston Cup Racer! Cal: I am a Piston Cup Racer but certainly NOT a next gen! Red sports car: Then why do you have the next gen body! Cal: WHAT? Show me a mirror. Red car: Here (Cal sees the mirror) Cal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM A NEXT GEN! (Cal runs away) Cal: I swear I was a stock car earlier. Did these tests DO THIS TO ME? I THINK THEY (Popeye toot) DID! At least I go faster. I see the speedway now. (At the speedway) Security: Who are you? Cal: Uh uh a next gen who will sign up for someone. Security; OK you can pass. Cal: MCQUEEN! Lightning: Hello new guy! I see you're a new next gen. Cal: No you don't understand I'm Cal! Lightning: Cal?! But he is a stock car not a next gen. Cal: It's a long story. French Narrator: A long boring story later... Lightning: Wow. That is just sad. So that doctor turned you into a next gen against your consent just because you didn't do that well in the last 40 races. That's not true you got 2nd five races ago. Plus you do go faster now you realize that. I dont think its possible for you to revert back. Cal: You're right Lightning. I have to adjust to this. What will Bobby think? Lightning: He will understand. We should see him soon. Cal: Promise he won't tell anyone else and no one will find out? Lightning: I don't think he will. I'll try to make sure no one finds out besides Bobby until you feel like telling everyone. (They go to Bobby) Bobby: Hey Mcqueen whats up! and who is that with you. Cal: I have a long story to tell French Narrator: A little later... Bobby: That is really deep. I do think however life as a next gen wont be all that bad. You won't be emotionless you just aren't that kind of guy. Plus the next gens are actually pretty decent fellows if you get to know them. Also your secret is safe between us three (but little did they know the infamous Jackson Storm was hearing that whole conversation) Jackson: Hehe. So Cal was supposedly carnapped and become a next gen. Hmmmm. I should tell Cal's indentity to everyone for a start. Jackson(loudly): HELLO EVERYBODY! CAL IS A NEXT GEN GUYS! Ryan: WHAT? Chase: HOW? Jackson: A doctor apparently performed next gen surgery on him. Tim: WOW! THAT IS CRAZY! (Later) Chick: So reports are Cal has become a next gen. What do you think of this natalie? Natalie: I can't believe this! Cal forced to become a next gen against his will? That's so sad! But at the same tame Cal is a totally different car so its all so CRAZY! Chick: I KNOW RIGHT?! WHAT SANE PERSON TURNS A STOCK CAR INTO NEXT GEN WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT! (Back to Mcqueen and Bobby and Cal) Cal: Thanks Bobby for accepting me in this state Bobby: No problem Reporter: CAL! IS IT TRUE YOU ARE A NEXT GEN? Blue Sports Car reporter: CAL? ARE YOU GOING TO STILL RACE? Green Pickup Truck: Mr Weathers! Are you going to change your name? Are you going to be with Jackson now? Cal: JUST STOP IT! French Narrator: Later... Cal: This is so bad! Now everyone knows! I bet my uncle and aunt also know it! Lightning: Cal it's ok! They will understand! Cal: But they would hate me! Bobby: Not true! Cal: I have never felt worse. I guess see you in the track guys... (Cal Leaves) Bobby: Cal? CAL? CAL?! Lightning: This is so not (Popeye toot) good to be continued in next part. Category:Jackson/Ruby Oaks Series